Found
by Koyuki
Summary: Ryoma was thirteen when Momo told him Ryoma could find him before he left. Ryoma was seventeen when he finally found Momo again. MomoRyo


A/N: Yay. On a roll. Yet another fluffy-ish fic. O.o I can't really seem to write anything else though...

Semi-snapshots. Erm...-ish.

Pairing: Momoshiro x Ryoma, hint at Tezuka x Fuji

Warnings: Um...fluff. (Wow. Nothing I write really ever has warnings. This is sad.) I think Ryoma's fairly OOC.

Disclaimer: MWUAHAHAHAHA!!! ......No, not mine.

* * *

Found

Echizen Ryoma was thirteen going on fourteen when he received his first kiss. It was the last day of school before the seniors would graduate and move up to the high school.

Surprisingly, it was not from a girl, though many girls (namely Tomoka) had tried to kiss him before. At age thirteen, Ryoma was pretty sure he didn't like girls and probably never would (mostly thanks to perverted father). His kiss, rather, had been from the tennis club's buchou, Momoshiro Takeshi.

It was only a quick brushing of lips as his Momo-senpai leaned down (yes, down, because Ryoma was still a few centimeters shorter than his senpai) and lightly kissed him. Then he winked at the shocked Echizen and mouthed something like "for good luck."

Before Ryoma could react, Momoshiro turned around and started walking away. Then pausing for a moment, Momo turned back and caught a glimpse of a blushing Echizen. Smiling, he yelled, "If you need help, you know where to find me! Echizen-buchou!"

There was no doubt that Ryoma was to be Seigaku tennis club's new buchou, but he did doubt that there was a passing down kiss or whatever for good luck. Not every captain of the Seigaku tennis club could've possibly be gay, and he most certainly couldn't see Tezuka-buchou doing something like that to his Momo-senpai. Plus, he had a feeling Momoshiro might've never even lived to be captain if Tezuka kissed him. Fuji-senpai would've seen to that.

Still, Momoshiro's kiss did bring some sort of new enthusiasm out of the young prodigy. Ryoma turned around and walked in the opposite direction of Momo. Pulling down his cap and smiling genuinely, he whispered, "Madda madda dane." He wasn't about to let his Momo-senpai down, and chuckling evilly like the way Inui did when he introduced a new juice, menacing ideas entered his head. Oooh, he had some fun ideas for training his new team.

* * *

Ryoma was fourteen going on fifteen when Ryuzaki-sensei handed him an invitation to go study tennis in the U.S. and told him to think about it. Unknown to him, it was the same invitation Tezuka had received three years ago. Echizen, despite having more attachments in the U.S., was just as hesitant about the invitation as Tezuka was.

It was a week before the Regionals, and like any captain, Ryoma was loyal to his team. He wanted to take them to the Nationals. He wanted to be the pillar of Seigaku like Tezuka told him to be. But most of all, he wanted to not let his Momo-senpai down.

In his heart, Echizen was sure he was going to turn down the invitation.

Until he got home.

When Ryoma walked into his house that day, invitation still in hand, he saw piles and piles of junk on top of each other as they were being sorted into boxes. Confused, he asked his father what was going.

"We're moving back to America next week," Nanjirou replied lazily, as he scanned through a porn magazine, before stuffing it in a box with the others.

_The same day as the Regionals. Oh, great,_ Ryoma thought. He stared at the invitation in hand. Maybe he would take it; after all, it wasn't like he had much choice in moving back. He might as well take advantage of it.

The next day, he resigned as captain of the Seigaku tennis team. A week later, he found himself sitting on an airplane headed for Chicago.

Only as the plane was taking off did Ryoma realize he forgot to tell Momoshiro he was moving.

* * *

Echizen was sixteen going on seventeen when he moved back to Japan. He was already at the top of amateur tennis in America, and Ryoma wanted to spend the last few years of his formal education in Japan. Then, he would turn pro. He wanted one last year to himself though. And perhaps, he had hoped in his heart, he could spend it with his Momo-senpai.

Ryoma enrolled in senior high division of Seishun Gakuen and joined the tennis club.

He was sourly disappointed to find, though, that Momoshiro was not the captain of the tennis club like he expected. Nor in the tennis club itself. Nor actually, even attending Seigaku.

Ryoma scowled. That put quite a dent in his plans. He asked around to see what happened to his senpai only to find that he had moved. Far away (but not quite so far that it was outside of Japan).

His search for Momoshiro was nearing its end by the last few weeks of Ryoma's senior year. He never, in the end, had found Momo.

Feeling dejected as he walked home, Ryoma wondered if it was time to give up. Until something caught his eye. Blinking to make sure he saw right, a small smile formed on his lips.

Pro tennis could wait. Echizen wondered if it was too late to enroll in a college.

* * *

Ryoma was seventeen going on eighteen when he showed up at Momoshiro's dorm door one rainy day, a week before the semester began. He was drenched from the rain, water dripping onto the floor, with his tennis bag over one shoulder and a duffle bag of his belongings in the other hand. His golden eyes were shining and that infamous cocky smile he's had was still on his face.

Momoshiro gaped for a moment, before he blinked. "Echizen?"

Ryoma's smirk widened, and he asked arrogantly, "Aren't you going to let your new roommate in?"

Momo nodded dumbly and opened the door wider to let his kouhai in. But before he could react, Echizen dropped both of his bags on the floor and hugged Momoshiro in an Eiji-senpai-like-and-therefore-very-un-Ryoma-like way. He gasped at the initial shock, but slowly, he snaked he arms around Ryoma and returned the embrace.

Despite the small amount of annoyance in his voice, there was no malice and only the smile when he said, "I finally found you, Momo-senpai."

owari

* * *

A/N: EEEEHHHH!! ::squee:: Yes, I'm a total sap, I can't help it. But I've been wanting to write that one for quite some time now. 'Tis written! Yay. I hope Ryoma wasn't too OOC, because he's terribly hard to write.

Please review?


End file.
